


In the shade

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [3]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou angsts over Yonekuni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the shade

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Shirou sighed as he finished the chores that had been assigned to him that morning. Off to the side, he could see Norio coming up the walkway, a watermelon in his arms as he chatted happily with Kunimasa. Shirou watched as Kunimasa took the fruit from his boyfriend’s arms with a look of happiness on his face.

Feeling a pang in his chest, Shirou continued to watch. Despite all the trouble that happened between the two, they were even closer than before.

Tearing his gaze away, Shirou looked at his completed work before placing the items away and slowly made his way to a grove of trees. Taking shelter in the cool shade, the quiet boy slid down to rest on the ground, against the base of a random tree.

Enjoying the cool shade, Shirou reflected on the past couple of days. Normally, the work given to him would allow him to work along side of the one person who had been occupying his thoughts. But ever since last night, the blond had been avoiding him with a passion.

At least, during the day. At night, though, was a different story.

At night he went to bed alone, heart heavy with feelings that have yet to be recuperated. As he laid in the bed alone, he’d wake up to the feeling of the blankets being lifted up, a body sliding close to his. Pretending to be asleep, Shirou would enjoy the rare touches that the blond gave him. But as soon as the night ended and morning began, the feelings would turn to despair when Yonekuni wouldn’t look at him in the eye.

Biting his lower lip, Shirou rested his head against the tree as he closed his eyes, slipping into a well need sleep.

~

Stretching his sore muscles, Yonekuni finished the work Karen gave him. Due to the fact that he was stuck inside for the whole day, the blond didn’t have a chance to go looking for his missing wolf. He knew his behavior was horrible, the way he treated the male. His instincts knew what he wanted but he wasn’t sure what he felt and by not knowing, he knew he was hurting Shirou.

Quickly finding and approaching the wolf, he felt something instead of him throb and clench at the sight of dark circles under his eyes. Still unknown how he felt towards the male, Yonekuni knelt down and laid his head onto the male’s lap.

Still, of not knowing what he felt for the male, Yonekuni knew that he felt complete when he was around Shirou. Closing his eyes, Yonekuni slipped into a light slumber. Hoping, at least for now, that he’d figure out how he felt for Shirou.


End file.
